Kid Temper Tantrum Finale
Dad: So we're off to Target to get some food. Leland: But I want to stay home and play Fortnite! Mom: Leland you need to get out. It's not healthy for you. Leanna: And I want all the food in the world! Leland: No Leanna, because you'll be fatter than Boogie2988! Dad: Leland Boogie is working to become healthy again! So calling him fat is offensive and pointless! Leland: Whatever! At the store... Mom: So I'm gonna get some Pepsi. Leland: No! I want Coke! Dad: Leland Coke is unhealthy! Pepsi is! Leland: Pepsi is just as unhealthy as Coke! Leanna: Can we get apple juice? Mom: Sure! Leland: No! Just then, shatters of glass can be heard Dad: What was that? The intercom comes on ???: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Anti-Leland Forces, or the ALF. Our goal is to get rid of Leland and his family once in for all because of all the s*** he has done to us all! He has blown up people. He has devastated cities, states, countries, and entire continents! He has ruined historic moments in history. He has bashed the good and praised the bad. And worse of all, he can't take criticism! Now that we have tracked his location, we will now give Leland the biggest torture and death of his life! 8 people come and knock out the family . Leland wakes up. He is seen in bondage Leland: Wh-where am I? ???: Hell. The lights turn on. Lee, Leanna, and Carole are all seen mutilated Leland: WHAT?!?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?! ???: We made them go through the most painful tortures that no man should ever come across, then we put them out of their misery by throwing them off a 10 story building. Leland: (crying) YOU SICK F***S!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!?! ???: Because, all the pain and torture the world has gone through because of you and your family are now turning against you! I've saved you for last! Leland: B-but who are y-you? ???: Well... The person pulls off the mask. The person is revealed to be Carlos Leland: C-CARLOS?!?! Carlos: That's me. Leland: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! Carlos: Well... let me explain... When I first met you in Oaxaca, I thought you were just some random kid who lived with crazy parents. We soon, however, became friends. And I thought we would be cool. That is, until you began to do things that the average human would never do in their lifetimes. For a long, long time, I had to put up with the nonsense you and your family do. But now, it is the last straw. I am not gonna let you people destroy this any longer. Leland, our relationship is over. For now on, you will refer to me as... . . . DIABLO And with that, Carlos charges at Leland and slices a part of Leland's leg with a Sashimi Knife Leland: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Carlos: ¿Dónde está tu Dios ahora? (Where is your god now?) Leland: YOU SICK BEANER B****!!! WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF THESE CHAINS SO I CAN- But before Leland can finish his sentence, his chest is slashed Leland: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leland is now crying uncontrollably. At this point, Carlos points the knife to Leland's throat Carlos: Ahora ... la mejor parte ... (Now... the best part...) ???: NO!!! Just then, a rock hits Carlos's head Carlos: OW!!! WHO THE F*** DID THAT?!?! ???: Me! Carlos turns around. He sees Yeagar and Henry Bowers Carlos: WHAT?!?! Leland: YEAGAR!!! HENRY!!! Henry: Carlos, you have gone too far! Yeagar: I thought we were friends! Carlos: NOT AFTER WHAT LELAND AND HIS FAMILY HAS DONE!!! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU TOO!!! Henry: Well guess what? Your killing days are OVER. Henry and Yeagar charge at Carlos. Carlos pulls out a Katana and impales Henry Yeagar: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! Henry: Well... it was fun w-while it la- Carlos takes Henry's knife and stabs his throat, killing Henry for good Yeagar: TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME!!! Yeagar tackles Carlos and takes the knife Yeagar: So, you think you can kill people you don't like you sicko? Carlos: You b****... Yeagar: If I'm gonna kill you... I gotta have a signature with it... I know! Yeagar uses the knife to carve her name on Carlos's stomach Leland: k-kill him... k-k-kill... Yeagar: Alright. Time to go to hell! Just then, one of the walls come down Carlos: w-what... It is revealed to be Psycho Dad Psycho Dad: YOU JACKA**ES!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL DID THIS!!! Jesse: (running to the backhoe) DAD NO!!! THESE ARE COOL PEOPLE!!! Psycho Dad: What do you think, Jess? They've devastated the world now! Jesse: I know but- Carlos punches Yeagar. He then runs up to Jesse and slices his head off with the Katana, killing him instantly Psycho Dad: WHAT THE HELL AILES YOU?!?! Carlos: I WILL NOT DIE IN VAIN!!! Psycho Dad pulls a gun and shoots at Carlos, Yeagar, and Leland Leland: Aaakd- Yeagar: JEFFREY!!! WHAT THE F*** WAS THA- Psycho Dad: YOU ALL ARE GOING DOWN!!! With that, Jeffrey pushes the self-destruct button and makes a run for it 5'' ''4 3'' ''2 1'' 'The backhoe explodes, and the entire building blows up with it' . 'Yeagar wakes up. She survives the explosion' Yeagar: L-leland... LELAND!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?! 'Yeagar scrambles the rubble. She sees Leland's body' Yeagar: Leland? LELAND!!! PLEASE!!! WAKE UP!!! 'Leland wakes up' Leland: y-yeagar? Yeagar: (crying) Leland please... don't leave me... Leland: yeagar... i think t-this is... the last m-moments o-of me... Yeagar: NO!!! DON'T F***ING SAY THAT!!! Leland: i-i'm sorry... but p-please realize... i l-love you... 'And with that, Leland kisses Yeagar. The two exchange sugar, than Leland falls down, and stop breathing' Yeagar: leland... LELAND!!! NO!!! STOP PLAYING!!! YOU CAN'T GO SOON!!! Please... leland... my lelan- 'Yeagar cries uncontrollably. The ambulance, firefighters, and police all arrive at the scene' . 'Leland wakes up. He is in a black, unknown room' Leland: Where am I? Wasn't I in critical condition? ???: Well you're okay now. Leland: What? 'Leland turns around. There, the spirit of XXXTentacion is seen' Leland: X?!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?! XXX: I'm not alone. I got someone else here. 'Jesus is seen' Jesus: Leland, you are more than just a human. You were born with some of the greatest powers the world has ever seen. The good, the bad, the ugly, it's all on you. Nobody may be perfect, but your courage and braveness has proven that you are, a good kid. And because of this, you will go to heaven and become a spirit. Leland: Well what about everyone else? Jesus: Since Carlos betrayed you, and did horrible things in the past, he's off to hell forever! The same can be said to Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. and Jesse will just become a ghost. And as for your family members, they will go to heaven too. And Yeagar will eventually recover from the incident, and become normal again. Leland: So that's it? Jesus: That concludes the speech. Now, you and Jahseh go and have fun. And not in a inappropriate way, please! 'X and Leland laugh, then Jesus flies away' XXX: Say, how about we travel across the world and spread positivity? Leland: Sure! 'And with that, Leland and XXXTentacion fly around the world, helping the world to become positive and peaceful' . . . 'The End.''' Credits When the credits play, we will see Leland, XXXTentacion, Lee, Leanna, and Carole all fly across the sky, seeing all of the world while Underwater Flyzone plays. Author's Note Thank you guys and gals so much for this trip! The KTT series has become the most famous (or infamous) series on the wiki! It really sucks to finally put this series down, but good things don't last forever, and if I keep the series up, then it'll become stale and boring. Hope you all enjoyed my series! And remember, stay positive! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum